Quiet Revolution
by Lil Lupin
Summary: Built around Remus Lupin. Set after Halloween 1981. Songfic to Chris De Burgh's 'Quiet Revolution'. Please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the song. Satisfied?  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first songfic. Centres around Remus Lupin. The song was written by Chris De Burgh, and it's called Quiet Revolution. Set after Halloween 1981.  
  
  
  
~ There's a quiet revolution going on,  
  
Like a fire in every corner of the world,  
  
And friends that you have known for many years,  
  
Are talking with a new light inside,  
  
Talking with a brightness in their eyes. ~  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin trudged through the London streets. Wizards and witches were everywhere on the crowded Muggle streets, not even bothering to be dressed in muggle clothes, and whispering excitedly to each other. Remus caught snatches of their conversation as he passed:  
  
"Yes, the Potters - Lily and James; knew them?"  
  
"Of course...their son, Harry..."  
  
"That's right - defeated You-Know-Who..."  
  
"Bless the darling child..."  
  
Remus felt disgusted. What did they know about the Potters really? Lily and James...dead. He still couldn't believe it. James had been the first one to befriend him all those years back. Not Peter. Not Sirius. James.  
  
  
  
~ There are quiet conversations going on,  
  
People talking about what they have seen,  
  
And everywhere the feeling's getting stronger,  
  
That soon there will be a change in our lives,  
  
From a thousand years of looking in the sky,  
  
Something is coming now, something is coming now. ~  
  
  
  
He could still remember the great fun the four of them had had whilst they were school. Sirius had still held the record number of detentions for one student in a year when they'd left; James was Quidditch captain and Head Boy; Peter had managed to pass his N.E.W.Ts; Remus was a prefect with thirteen top-grade N.E.W.Ts.  
  
Not that it had ever helped him any. No decent person would even consider hiring a werewolf.  
  
Lily would heal him every month after his transformation - and the others, if they needed it. They'd gone to her all the way from fifth year, when they'd become Animagi; why stop when they left Hogwarts?  
  
  
  
~ You will believe it when, you will believe it,  
  
When the light comes shining through,  
  
You will believe it when, you will believe it,  
  
When it's shining down on you. ~  
  
  
  
And Harry. That poor boy. His parents were dead, and he was off to live with his aunt and her family. The funeral for his parents was next week, but Petunia was unlikely to come, much less bring Harry. Shame - Remus would have liked to see him one last time.  
  
Of course, he could have gone to live with Sirius.  
  
If Sirius hadn't betrayed them all.  
  
Remus, when he'd heard, hadn't believed his ears. Not Sirius - the most daring of the Marauders, James' best friend, Harry's godfather. Not Sirius.  
  
  
  
~ There are quiet celebrations going on,  
  
So many have been waiting for so long,  
  
To see the whole world waking from a dream,  
  
And find a new dimension inside, see a revelation in our time,  
  
Something is coming now, something is coming now. ~  
  
  
  
Apparently the Ministry hadn't caught up with him yet. But they would. It was only a matter of time...  
  
Albus Dumbledore had been the one to tell Remus about Sirius' betrayal that morning. About Lily and James' death. About Harry's survival.  
  
No one knew how little baby Harry had survived against the greatest wizard in fifty years, when his parents had both died. Maybe they'd never know. It didn't matter. All that mattered to most people was that Voldemort had gone. Not to Remus.  
  
Remus couldn't bear to feel happy. Maybe Peter was feeling the same way. Maybe Remus should go to see him; they could mourn over their friends together.  
  
  
  
~ You will believe it when, you will believe it,  
  
When the light comes shining through,  
  
You will believe it when, you will believe it,  
  
When it's shining down on you. ~  
  
  
  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs. Wolf, rat, dog, stag. Remus, Peter, Sirius, James.  
  
That was how it would always be in Remus' mind. It had been since their fifth year. A lifetime ago. Six years.  
  
  
  
~ We must guard against the enemy,  
  
They can help us or they can betray us in the night,  
  
Don't talk, don't talk, but this quiet revolution,  
  
Can destroy the men of darkness with the light. ~  
  
  
  
People were still everywhere, milling around, happy smiles lighting up their faces. How many of those people knew the child who had saved them? Oh, yes, Harry James Potter, wife of James and Lily Potter, only one year old.  
  
But did they know him, as a person? Did they know he had almost died at only three months old from flu? Did they know he used to be the happiest baby in the world - laughing and smiling at every available opportunity? Did they know that his first word had been 'Pongs'?  
  
Oh, that had been funny. James had been furious at first, then very offended; finally seeing the funny side about two weeks later. Then Sirius had taught him how to say 'Prongs' properly. It had been about time, too, James had said.  
  
  
  
~ You will believe it when, you will believe it,  
  
When the light comes shining through,  
  
You will believe it when, you will believe it,  
  
When it's shining down on you. ~  
  
  
  
Remus turned another corner. He could hear loud voices from the next street.  
  
"Lily and James, Sirius - how could you?"  
  
That was Peter. Remus stopped dead to listen. What was happening. Surely...no, surely Peter wouldn't be stupid enough to try and confront Sirius by himself...?  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
There was a deafening bang. Remus staggered - the force of the blow carried to even where he was standing. He steadied himself. Had Sirius attacked? What about everyone in the street other than those two?  
  
  
  
~ You will believe it when, you will believe it,  
  
When the light comes shining through,  
  
You will believe it when, you will believe it,  
  
When it's shining down on you. ~  
  
  
  
Remus rounded the corner.  
  
The whole street was a mess. Peter was nowhere to be seen. Neither was anyone else - alive. Bodies were everywhere; it was like Voldemort was back.  
  
The only living soul Remus could see apart from himself was Sirius. Sirius Black, standing in the middle of it all. He didn't see Remus, though.  
  
Sirius just stood there, staring.  
  
  
  
~ When it's shining down on you, on you. ~  
  
  
  
Then insane laughter began to fill the air...  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? That was my first songfic, so please review! I had a lot of pleasure writing it - give me even more by reviewing! 


End file.
